Join The Clan
Life is harsh without a clan to guide you... Just fill out the form below and one of the admins will add you. Name: Rank: Gender/Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extra: ---- Example: ' Name: Venomstrike Rank: Warrior Gender/Appearance: A huge brown tabby tom with black markings all over him. his personality is kind and cool. He isn't very fierce but he has great technics while hunting or in battle. History: His family was attacked by mountain lions and he tried to save them but he failed. A SwiftClan patrol found him and brought him back to camp. Since he was the only surviving kit, he is tough on the inside and sweet on the outside. Now, every time he looks into a puddle to drink, a scar across face reminds him of the time he tried to save his family from the lions... Family: Sunny(mother, deceased), Echo(father, deceased), Ivy(sister) Extra: Every time he goes into battle it reminds him of his family being attacked. Archives /Archive One/ Leave Your Cats Under Here Name: Bluekit Rank: Kit Gender/Appearance: Gray-blue tom with small white-tipped ears Personality: Happy-go-lucky, but shy when surrounded by other cats. History: Normal kit-life. Family: Darkpaw (brother; alive), Aircloud (mother; alive) Extra: None ~ Name: Darkpaw Rank: Apprentice Gender/Appearance: Small black tabby tom with red(ish?) eyes. Personality: Malicious, but acts nice and friendly around others. History: Nearly killed by a Clan cat as a kit. Vowed revenge, and will live up to the promise. Family: Bluekit (brother; alive), Aircloud (mother; alive) Extra: None ~ Name: Aircloud Rank: Queen Gender/Appearance: Pretty white she-cat with pale silver stripes Personality: Gentle, kind, loving. Cannot bear to watch a cat in pain. History: Normal life until unnamed mate died. Family: Bluekit and Darkpaw (sons; both alive) Extra: None 20:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Approved! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 20:32, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Nightstripe Rank: Warrior Gender/Appearance: pure white tom with a blue-gray stripe down his back Personality: funny, outgoing, kind, talkative, helpful, and encouraging Family: Brother: Firestripe, Sister: Breezeflight Extras: None Name: Firestripe Rank: Warrior Gender/Appearance: pure white tom with a ginger stripe down his back Personality: funny, outgoing, kind, but a bit shy Family: Brother: Nightstripe, Sister: Breezeflight Extras: None Name: Breezeflight Rank: Warrior Gender/Appearance: beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat with deep amber eyes Personality: persuasive, helpful, and funny. she often gets what she wants since she is so beautiful and has lots of toms after her. Family: Brothers: Nightstripe and Firestripe Extras: None 20:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Approved! 20:43, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name:Windbreeze Rank:Warrior Gender/Appearance: Jet Black tom with icy blue eys Personality:Good Sence,Smart,Strong,Handsome and doesn't fall easily Family: Sister: Flameflight, Brother:Shadebreeze Extras:TBA Name:Featherflight Rank:Warrior Gender/Apperance:Orange She-Cat with Bright Blue eyes Personality:Easy going, Beautiful,Smart tactics and Loving to everyone Family: Brothers:Nightwind,Shadebreeze Extras: TBA Name:Shadebreeze Rank:Warrior Gender/Apperance:Light Gray tom with dark blue eyes Personality: Makes friends easyly,Smart,Handsome and is chased by a couple she-cats Family: Sister:Flameflight, Brother:Nightwind Extras: TBA Nightwing,Flameflight and Shadebreeze Made By-Kitten Approved! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 20:34, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ________________ Name: Brightwhisker Rank: Warrior Appearance: Orange-red tabby she-cat with wide blue eyes Personality: Cheerful, gullible, and intelligent. She can sometimes be an annoyance when she's so bright and happy. Family: Redstripe (brother; alive), Bluewing (brother; alive), Leafbreeze (sister; alive) Frost (mother, kittypet; alive), Ferret (father, loner; alive) Extras: None ~ Name: Redstripe Rank: Warrior Appearance: Tan-colored tom with small red-ish stripes lining his back Personality: Quiet, but not shy. Good fighter. Is annoyed by his sister, Brightwhisker. Family: Brightwhisker (sister; alive), Bluewing (brother; alive), Leafbreeze (sister; alive) Frost (mother, kittypet; alive), Ferret (father, loner; alive) Extras: None ~ Name: Bluewing Rank: Warrior Appearance: Silver tom with dark blue-ish stripes on his face Personality: Vain. He can get bored very easily. Good climber. Family: Brightwhisker (sister; alive) Redstripe (brother; alive), Leafbreeze (sister; alive), Frost (mother, kittypet; alive), Ferret (father, loner; alive) Extras: None ~ Name: Leafbreeze Rank: Warrior Appearance: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and small white paws. White mark on chest that looks like a leaf. Personality: Kind, shy, nervous all the time. Family: Brightwhisker, Redstripe, Bluewing, Frost, Ferret Extras: None 16:32, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Thanks you guys <3 --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 19:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Frost Rank: Kittypet Appearance: White and silver she-cat with yellow eyes Personality: Sweet, lazy, talkative, always hungry. Family: Ferret (mate), Brightwhisker, Leafbreeze (daughters), Redstripe, Bluewing (sons) Extras: None ~ Name: Ferret Rank: Loner Appearance: Cream tom with brown markings on face, flank, and tail. Personality: Vain, can sometimes be a nuisance. Family: Frost, Brightwhisker, Leafbreeze, Redstripe, Bluewing Extras: None. 01:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Both approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 20:28, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Sunpaw Rank: Meddy Cat Apprentice or Apprentice Appearance: Ginger tom with green eyes. Personality: He is stubborn and never likes to admit when he's upset. He is determined and hard working and has a strong memory. Family: He is Peachfur's little brother (from another litter), making him an uncle to Minnowkit and Frostkit. Extras: None. 06:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Approved! ;) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 20:28, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Hawkstrike Rank: Warrior Appearance: Big, sturdy, lithe, muscular, gray~and~white patched tom with brilliant, clear, orange eyes, a black nose, long, sharp claws, and a long tail. Personality: He is intelligent and wise, but he is pretty young. He enjoys the outdoors and loves to hunt, in which he is also very good at. History: Born into StrikeClan. Family: Sister: Willowmist (already made) Extras: He can swim. [[User:Hawkmask121|'Timezones]] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 The thing created] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/wiki/Splashpelt "'''ac''c''i''d''e''n''t''a''l''l''y"]''[http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Finchfeather '''by God]'' 18:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 03:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Silverkit Rank: Kit Gender/Appearance: Silver-and-white tabby she-kit with gray eyes. Personality: She is quiet and shy. She hates o be around lots of cats, and prefers to be in the close company of her mother. History: Born into StrikeClan. Family: Mother: Splashpelt, Father: Eagle, Sister: Applekit, Brother: Blazekit Extra: N/A AND Name: Blazekit Rank: Kit Gender/Appearance: Ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Personality: He is excitable and hyper. Loves to explore and gets into a lot of trouble. History: Born into StrikeClan. Family: See Silverkit. Extra: N/A BTW Tangle is responsible for Applekit. [[User:Hawkmask121|'Timezones']] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 The thing created] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/wiki/Splashpelt "'''ac''c''i''d''e''n''t''a''l''l''y"]''[http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Finchfeather '''by God]'' 02:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) How come I didn't approve this already? Anyway, approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 12:28, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- My kit for SplashXEagle's litter: Name: Applekit Rank: I'll give you one guess... Appearance: Light brown she-kit with blue eyes. Strongly resembles Eagle. Personality: She is determined, quiet and more mature than most kits. Family: Splashpelt, (mother) Eagle, (father) Silverkit (sister), Blazekit (brother) I approve myself. 02:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) More cats for me! Name: Jake Rank: Kittypet Appearance: Grey tom with blue eyes. Personality: He is adevntourous and is often caught in StrikeClan territory due to exploring. He stands up for himself and is very determined. Family: Minnowkit (daughter), Frostkit (daughter) History: He was once Peachfur's mate and is the father of her kits. Extras: He does not know his kits exist. Name: Rainflight Rank: Warrior Appearance: Very small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white paws. Personality: She is hardworking and determined and dislikes it when people make fun of her size. She also gets offended when people mistake her for an apprentice. She feels like she has to work extra hard in the Clan because of her size. Family: Unknown. History: Clan-born. Extras: Is best friends with Splashpelt. I approve myself. 06:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Snakepoppy Rank: Elder Gender/Appearance: once-beautiful, calico and white tabby she-cat with green eyes. Personality: She seems to be a kind, quiet she-cat, but she keeps her 'other' side hidden. She is actually a vicious fighter and great hunter. She can be assertive at times, but is very helpful. History: Unknown Family: Mate: Redwave (soon to be made), Daughter: Rainflight Extras: She known to be a vicious enemy to fight with. Made and approved by the creator! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Ivy Rank: Rogue Appearance: Beautiful black she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Personality: Extremely vicious, sometimes even more than the toms in her group of rogues. She uses her looks to deceive toms in to getting what she wants. History: Part of the group of rogues formerly led by Eagle. Family: No more living relatives, but thinks of the group of rogues as her family. Extras: None. Name: Adder Rank: Rogue Appearance: Brown battle-scarred tom with one half of his right ear torn off. Personality: Heartless, cold and vicious. He hates Eagle for leaving the rogues for the "soft life," and is determined to get revenge on him. History: See Ivy Family: None. Extras: Is the new leader of the rogue pack. Name: Blood Rank: Rogue Appearance: Red-brown tom with hazel eyes. The eyes have a touch of red in them. His pelt is marked with the blood of the cats he has killed, hence his name. Personality: Vile, mean and heartless. He will kill any cat that gets in the way of what he wants, even kits and members of the rogue pack. History: He is a member of the rogue pack formerly led by Eagle. When they attacked Minnowkit, he wanted to kill her, but Eagle stopped him. Family: None (he killed them). Extras: Is considered the deputy of the rogue pack. Name: Scorch Rank: Rogue Appearance: Light tabby, almost sandy coloured tom with huge, long claws. Personality: Loves to fight, especially fighting to the death. He will fight anyone, no matter what their age, gender or size. He hates peace, and also hates being stopped from killing. History: See Ivy Family: Unknown (has never mentioned a family) Extras: Aspires to be leader of the rogue pack. Approved by the creator! 01:47, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Rain Rank: Rogue Gender/Appearance: Slender, lithe, dappled, dark gray tabby she-cat with white legs and white on the bottom of her tail, with a shredded ear and a scar on her flank. Personality: She is the gentlest member of the group, but she does not take chances. History: She has disobeyes Eagle when he was leader of the group, which led to her regret. She has a shredded ear and a scar on her flank because she has been punished severely. Part of the group formerly led by Eagle. Family: Unknown. Extra: She wishes to leave the group, but is afraid of the outcome. ( I so wanted to make more, Hummingbird, and Sparky) [[User:Hawkmask121|'Timezones']] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 The thing created] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/wiki/Splashpelt "'''ac''c''i''d''e''n''t''a''l''l''y"]''[http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Finchfeather '''by God]'' 14:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 15:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightmoon (I know, this is the second Night~, but really wanted it, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with having two of the same prefixes in the same Clan Willowkit I really hate the moon part I feel so unrealistic, but I don't wanna change it) Rogue Slender, lithe, long-legged black she cat with silver and white cobweb-like markings along her forehead, haunches, and back of her neck with deep, blue eyes. She has a scar across her left eye. She is young, quiet and sly, and she despises when she does not get her way. She prefers the night much rather than day, and enjoys the beauty of the stars and the moon. History: One day, the two sisters were getting along just fine, until one day, Nightmoon refused to come out in the day to do her warrior duties. They had an argument which led to a nasty fight where Nightmoon got her scar. Nightmoon ran away from StrikeClan and vowed someday she would kill Skywish to get revenge. Family: Sister: Skywish Extras: She is the total opposite of her sister, even in color. (Besides her sister is long legged too) She and her sister dislike each other. AND Skywish Warrior Slender, lithe, long legged white she cat with pale ginger paws and heather blue eyes. She has a finely-shaped body. She is slightly older than her sister, Nightmoon, and is adventurous though wise. She prefers the day time and watch the beautiful sun rise. She is fair, gentle, and generous. History: See Nightmoon Family: Sister: Nightmoon Extras: She and her sister dislike each other. [[User:Hawkmask121|'Timezones']] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Hawkmask121 The thing created] [http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121/wiki/Splashpelt "'''ac''c''i''d''e''n''t''a''l''l''y"]''[http://strikeclan-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Finchfeather '''by God]'' 23:02, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Both approved! Btw, I don't mind having two, but more than that gets annoying because what clan has three (Prefix here) in them (Other than NC of course)? --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 22:28, September 26, 2013 (UTC) _____________________________ Name: Onesong Rank: Warrior Appearance: Brown tabby she-cat with a notch in left ear. Personality: Easy-going, kind, and caring. Can be stubborn and difficult, and is haunted by the memory of her sister, Shadefoot. History: Only she, Darkstorm, and Shadefoot know about it, but neither will tell. Family: Shadefoot (sister, alive), Darkstorm, Emberpaw (brothers, alive) Extras: None ~ Name: Shadefoot; Darkstorm; Emberpaw Rank: Shade - Dark Forest; Dark - Warrior; Ember - apprentice Appearance: Shade - black she-cat with dark amber eyes Dark - grey tom with blue eyes; Ember - light grey tabby tom with bright blue eyes. Personality: Shade - dark, malicious, and hateful, Shadefoot is one no one wants to mess with, especially with her quick temper. Dark - kind, loyal, but gullible, Darkstorm is a strong warrior, but often led down the wrong path from time to time. Ember - energetic, swift, and sweet, Emberpaw is an average apprentice, but sometimes jumps to conclusions in an encounter. '''History: '''Shade & Dark - Only Shadefoot, Darkstorm, and Onesong know about it, but will not tell anyone. Ember - N/A '''Family: '''All of the above are related '''Extras: '''None All by meee~ 03:30, October 13, 2013 (UTC) All approved! :D --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 19:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name:Frostfang Rank: Warrior Gender/Appearance: White she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Crazy, Ambitious, kind. History: clanborn Family: none Extra: Wants a mate Approved! --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 02:07, December 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Name: Cinderfrost. Rank: Warrior. Gender/Appearance: Dark grey she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Known to be bossy and mean, but can also be kind and friendly. She is very loyal. History: Clanborn Family: Her Father was born outside of the Clan, but came to StrikeClan to find new ways of survival. He took on the name Mallownose, a cream coloured tom, and became the mate of, Poppycloud. Cinderfrost had two brothers, one names Grasskit and another, Kestrelkit, Sadly they both went to another Clan. Where they got their warrior names, Grassfoot and Kestrelwing. Cinderfrost has been ashamed of it for moons. Extras: Wants some cat to be her mate. Name- Hollow wish rank- warrior gender- she cat apperance- beautiful dark, torrietshell , dappled she cat, with brown, white and black patches, she has a adverage muzzle, white paws,chest,ears, small ginger flecks scattered across her pelt, she is adverage size, she has a long striped ginger and brown tail, she has sharp emerald green eyes and a small scar on her shoulder. personalit- energeti, curious, adventurou, nurturing history- Hollow wish has always had a harsh life before she came to strike clan, she was originally a part of gang of cats called the talons of power, they were horrible but that never stopped her from being her curious and happy self. The talons of power named her Hollow wish because she was a happy cat, who dreamed of searching the endless world. Her mother patch dapple was harsh and scowled her roughly by attacking her and spilling blood. Her father Gorse tuft was absent during her life and didn’t care if her mother would care for her or not. Hollow wish was the only kit in her litter which means she was alone in lost in the world searching for some kind of love. She left the talons of power and the talons of peace welcomed her, they wanted peace for all the cats of the city but little did Hollow wish knew that they would do anything to get it. More than once in her time staying there they risked her life for foxes for a pair of kits that didn’t even make the night, she left them now aware of their ambition and that they were no better than the talons of power. The most of her life she became a traveler who roamed to place to place heart filled with content. She met this cat named Sky, a traveler like her. Almost at once the two of them were madly in love. They travled long distances, and shared many moments of friendship, love and laughter. Many moons later sky caught a deadly illness, Hollow wish was frantic trying to save the one cat she loved, but the illness was to strong and Sky died leaving Hollow wish heartbroken once more. extras- Still hyper and curios as ever and every day tries to live the memory of her precious mate sky, who she will always cherish and remember for the rest of her days until she and him will meet again once more. I am Fuzzywing! You will follow me on my quest for power! (talk) 20:03, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Join The Clan Category:Roleplaying